What Lies Beneath
by ezriaismybabyforever
Summary: Ezra and Aria meet after Byron invites Ezra over to have dinner with his family. Once Arias and Ezras eyes hit each others they couldn't stop. Could this be love at first sight? Will they become Ezria?


**Chapter 1**

Ezra smiled as he opened his door to his office at Hollis for the first time. This was his first teaching job and was so excited to bring on the ups and downs of this part of his life. The fact he was going to be able to work with other teahers to help all his students succeed was just unimaginable. He was quite ecstatic when the first teacher to come and welcome him walked into his ofice.

"Byron Montgomery."

"Ezra Fitz. Nice to meet you sir."  
>"Welcome to Hollis!"<p>

"Thank you. I know the place pretty well actually, I graduated from here. "

"Oh really? What do you major in?"

"English."

"Is that what you are teaching here?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then I look forward to working with you!"  
>"I look forward to working with you too."<p>

"Are you free after school? I would like you to come meet my wife and kids."

"Of course! That would be great actually. Haven't met to many people yet. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago and have been busy unpacking."

"Well sounds great! Here is our house address and be there let's say six-ish?"

"Yes sir sounds implausible."

"Great see you then."

Ezra smiled at the thought of him getting to meet his family. He finally felt welcomed in this small town of Rosewood.

...

Ezra went to his apartment to put his things down and get into some more satisfying but still formal clothing to go to the Montgomerys house. It was around five-thirty and he didn't want to be late so he left early in case he got lost. He arrived a nice medium sized house that looked a lot like Byrons style from what he has seen of him. He parked in front of the house and knocked on the door and a young boy who looked about four-teen opened the door.

"Dad, It's that buisness dude you invited over for dinner."

"Thank you Mike. I can handle it from here."

"Welcome Ezra! Come on in."

"Your house is very nice."

"Thank you. Please take a seat, make yourself feel at home."

"Thank you."

"If you would excuse me for a moment let me go get everyone and introduce them."

Just as he said that a beautiful young girl with beautiful Hazel eyes and long curly chocolate colored hair walked in. I couldn't take my eyes off the sight of this alluring young lady who had just walked in.

"Who is this dad?" She said looking at me. Her voice was so precious and soft and it made me look deeper and deeper into her hazel eyes that were staring into mine.

"Aria, this is Ezra. Ezra this is my daughter Aria." Her name was even beautiful. I stood up and shook her small hand. She was very tiny and looked to be about the height of 5'5 but she was wearing heels.

"Hi Aria."I managed to squeeze out of my mouth looking at the beauty standing in front of me.

"Hi Ezra. Welcome to our house."

"Thank you for having me."

"Dad, can I go change real quick into some flats? My feet are killing me."

"Yes of course."

"Thank you."

Aria was stunned by the handsome man that was sitting there in her favorite chair. Aria knew she was to young probably for him but she saw the look in his eyes too.

All Ezra could think at the moment is _man I'm screwed._

...

At Dinner Ella and Byron sat next to each other Mike and Aria on the other side of them and me at the head of the table. Ella and Byron talked about their trip to Iceland with the kids and how it was an amazing expirence. Mike talked about school and sports and things like that. Aria talked about catching up with her friends Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. Then it was my turn and I wasn't quite sure what to talk about so I just talked about how i've been loving rosewood by far and how everyone is so kind.

"I will do the dishes." Aria told her parents.

"The dinner was lovely Ella and Byron. Thank you for inviting me and as a gift to you I would like to help with the dishes." Aria gave me a little smile.

"Ezra that isn't necessary. I'm sure Aria can handle it and plus you are our guest."

"No I would love too and it will help the process you a lot quicker than you think."

"Okay if you insist."

...

"Thank you for helping me." Aria told me.

"No problem. It's the least I can do, your family has been so kind."

"You wash dishes slow, did you know that?" Aria said giggling.

"I do not. I just take the time to make sure they are clean."

She splashed me with water and I splashed her back both having our sleeves drenched with soapy dish water. We finished drying the dishes and she walked over to the counter to where her phone was. I quickly snatched it out of her hand .

"Hey I was using that!" She said trying to get it back."

"Okay okay, I surrender! All I was doing was putting my number in there in case you ever need to talk to me." I winked at her and flashed her a smile which made her smile.

"Okay then." She looked down at her phone quickly and and looked back up. When I heard my phone go off I saw it was an unknown number. When I opened it, it had a smilely face on it.

"Now you have mine." I walked closer to her until I was just a few centimeters away from her. She looked up into my eyes and I looked into hers. We were just about to kiss when we heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I backed away to where I was at least three feet away. She sat down and in walked her parents.

"Wow done already?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you like to do this again Ezra?" I quickly looked at Aria and back to Byron and Ella.

"Yes of course."

"Great we can talk more about it on a different occasion."

"Thank you for having me once again. It was a great way to make me feel more welcomed into Rosewood."

"Any time." I walked to the door with Byron and Aria while Ella went upstairs to get ready for the evening.

"Bye Byron I will see you at Hollis tomorrow."

"Yes you will."

"It was great meeting you Aria. It was great to get to meet you."

"Yes you too Ezra. Have a great evening."

I walked out the door looking back at Aria as I got into my car to go back to my little apartment for the night. Aria waved as she closed the door. All I thought to myseld was '_what have I gotten myself into?' _I drove off and couldn't stop thinking about the petite and beautiful girl I had just met.

Aria was thinking to herself '_damn, I want to know more about him.'_ as she walked up to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Aria was shocked and didn't know what would happen next.

**Authors Notes:**

**Hi Everyone. So this is my third peice of writing I belive and I'm am really proud of my work so please let me knoe in the reviews what you think.**

**Love You All! xxx**


End file.
